


A Nipplove story (Nipple Love Story)

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, nippletalia
Genre: M/M, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: nippple





	

denipple was a sad nipple. he was lonely bc no1 liked him and he was sad. all he did all day was niplle around and stuff 

one day, denipples nipple holder mathinas wanted to get it o nwith another nipple holder names lukas. denipple was like "ok" but mathias didnt hear hikm bc nipples dont have mouths or at least i dont think sp that would be horrifying 

so mathinas got it on with the other nipple holder and deniople was like tf this is boring but mathin didt hear him againf bc nipple 

but then denipple saw the most bootifiul nipple he has even seen or at least i htink so do nipples have eyes anyways he was like slicking his nipple hairs back and was like "yo" to the new nipple. the new nipple was like all emo n stuff but then he said his name is nippleway and denipple was like "cool" and they were chill but also bored bc they are nipples 

but denipple was like nutting all over the place and so he was lactating bc when u succ the nipple u ge tthe milk which is like nipple nut n when u succ the peen u get the actual nut so when u succ nipp they nut and deniople was like "AAAAAAAAAA" amd nipple way was like "o damm" and they were like ok well our nipple holders r doing it so like n nipple way was like "kk" 

denipple wanted to put his nipple into nippleways nipple hole so bad like aaaaaaaaaaaaa but he was a virginipple so they just smashec togher and M E R G E D T O G E T H E R

it felt rly weird for mathis n lukas so they were like what but they didbt care until they were done bc THEY WERE STUCK 

BY NIPPLES 

they pulled and pulled so their nipples could come undone but instead if it going the way they opklanned, their niples just like fell off like why u do dat. 

denipple and nippleway were very happy or atleadst deniple was no1 cares about nipleway he is emo 

the two nipplovers (nipple lovers) ran away to be togehter 5ever (that means more that 4ever) 

no one cars about lukas and mahias uneven boobs 

end


End file.
